Woe and Worry
by Karine1
Summary: *SEQUEL to Races Against Time* When a messenger arrives at Rivendell saying that it's time for Legolas to go home, Estel, the twins and Glorfindel go with him. On their ways there, something goes horribly wrong...
1. A message from Mirkwood

A/N: This is the fourth story of my series Following an Oath. It's recommended that you have read the third part on this series (Races Against Time) since many references will be made  from it in this one.

**Woe and Worry**

**By: Karine**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Feedback:**

**Legolas306@yahoo.ca**

**Summary:   
When a messenger from King Thranduil arrives at Rivendell saying that it's time for Legolas to come home, the twins and Estel along with Glorfindel decide that they are going with him. After a nearly uneventful trip, they reach the border of Mirkwood. There they get attack by both orcs and spiders and something goes horribly wrong.  While trying to protect Estel, Elladan get taken by spider and Elrohir is taken by orcs. Estel, Legolas and Glorfindel must decide what to do and quick before Estel looses both his brothers...**

For somebody, the fear to lose a loved one is always present. For Estel, thing are different since his family and friend are all   
elves. But how would he react when, in one night,  
 he could loose both his brothers.

**WOE AND WORRY**

CHAPTER ONE

A message from Mirkwood

One month had passed since Estel had nearly died and he was now fully recovered; there was only a small scar left. It served him as a reminder though, not of the orcs that had done it, but of all the people that had fight to ensure that it did become a scar. This small mark will always remind him that people cared about him, which was why it was near his heart.  

Estel, deciding that it was time to go to breakfast, dressed himself and walked toward his door. He was nearly knocked to the floor by it when Legolas came rushing through. 

"Estel, hide me!" Legolas said while trying to steady his breathing. 

Estel pointed his wardrobe and Legolas quickly hides himself in it. He then rolled his eyes and sat on his bed waiting for what was chasing his friend. 

Soon his brothers appeared on his doorway and asked.

"Did you see Legolas this morning brother?" Elladan asked. 

"Legolas?" For a couple of seconds, Estel seemed to ponder what to say. "No I did not" He said smiling at his brothers. 

The twins exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing, their brother was sounding way too innocent. They advanced toward him and Elrohir said with a menacing air.

"If you do not tell us, we'll have to get it out of you." 

"I'd like to see you try." Estel told his brother. 

Both twin lunged at him and began to tickle him mercilessly. Still Estel said nothing, only his fit of giggles could be heard. Since the attention of the twin were not on the wardrobe, Legolas got out soundlessly and threw a cushion on each twin. He then dashed out of the room followed by Estel who had been forgotten by the twins when they received the cushion. They both ran to the dining hall where Elrond would surely be there and they would be safe around him. 

When they arrived there, they sat on the table grinning and greeted Elrond. The twins arrived moment later and sat while glaring at Legolas and Estel.

The meal went smoothly and at the end of it Glorfindel enter the dinning hall.

"A messenger just arrives with a message for Legolas from Mirkwood."

"Let him enter then." Elrond said.

The messenger entered the hall, bowed his head to Elrond then gave his message to Legolas. The prince took the message and read it.

_Dear Legolas, _

_                   It has come to my attention that you had quite an adventure two months ago. You did the right thing in helping this maiden and her child and I'm very proud of you. _

_On another matter, the son of my prime advisor is getting married and I want you to be here for the wedding. It's in three week, so it should give you enough time to come home even if you get a little side tracked. _

_Regards, _

_Thranduil_

Seeing that his friend had an annoyed expression, Estel asked him what was his father saying in the message.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, there is a wedding in Mirkwood and my father wants me to attend it." Legolas answered sounding all but thrilled at the idea.

*********

Legolas had been sulking in his room all day when Estel finally got tired of it and went to see him with the twins.

"Legolas, it's really not fitting for a prince to be sulking for a day you know." Elladan said grinning while Legolas threw him a dark glare. 

"Well Legolas, while you were sulking, the twins and I decided that we would go with you at the wedding." Estel said cheerfully. 

Legolas seemed to brighten up at the idea and soon all were talking about the trip.

*********

"The numbers of spiders and orcs have increased in Mirkwood and I do not like the idea of them going there. Not when we nearly lost Estel a month ago. But sending Legolas alone will be folly and beside, I could not force Estel, Elladan and Elrohir to stay, they would go no matter what I say." Elrond said concerned.

"Would it ease your mind if I went with them Elrond?" Glorfindel proposed.

"It would, thank you my friend." Elrond answered relieved. "That way you could maybe prevent them from rushing into trouble."

"NOTHING can keep them from getting into trouble my friend, it always follows them!" Glorfindel said chuckling.

*********

So it was the next morning that a Balrog Slayer, two twins, a prince and a human boy left Rivendell for Mirkwood. Only Illuvatar Himself knows what trouble they'll encounter on their way.

TBC

A/N: Thanks to Trin for the beta reading of this chapter.


	2. Avalanche

WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Avalanche  
  
The company had decided to ride at full speed toward Mirkwood because none of them wanted to arrive late and then have to face the wrath of Thranduil. They were now halfway though Caradhras but the weather had worsened the day before. It was now so bad that they couldn't ride their horses and they were force to guide them through the snowy path and the raging blizzard.  
  
Elves do not feel the cold very much so it didn't bother them on their trek in the mountain. Estel, who was not blessed with that resistance, had felt the cold quite soon during it. When they saw their brother shivering, both twins had given him their cloaks and after many arguments, Estel had finally accepted them.  
  
They were now walking towards a cave that Elrohir had found. The cave was big enough for all the horses and it would be a good resting place in this terrible weather.  
  
"Oh yeah, let's pass through Caradhras, there'll be less trouble that way. Now, I don't have to fear orcs and goblins, this cold will be the death of me!" Estel muttered under his breath. Legolas heard Estel's comment and burst out laughing.  
  
"No my friend, it will not. Besides, things cannot get any worse."  
  
As soon as Legolas had said that, a lighting illuminated the sky and hit the mountain above their heads.  
  
"Everybody in the cave. NOW!" Glorfindel shouted.  
  
Seconds after they entered, the falling snow blocked the entrance.  
  
"You were right Legolas, an avalanche is definitely not worse." Estel said sarcastically.  
  
*********  
  
Glorfindel took charge he gave each of them a task. The twins had to calmed the horses and take care of them; Legolas had to explore the cave while Estel started a fire.  
  
The said cave was not very deep and had no other way out, so they'll have to dig their way out of it. Elrohir saw that his brother was shivering and since he didn't feel the cold that much, asked.  
  
"Are you all right brother?"  
  
""Yes I am, no need to worry." He said but Elrohir could not be fooled since he was clearly hearing his brother's teeth clattering from where he stood.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Elrohir responded sarcastically. He then went to him and put a hand on his brow.  
  
"No you're not, you're running a fever!" He exclaimed which got the attention of everyone.  
  
"Of course not!" Estel snapped. Elrohir gave him a look of distrust while sitting him near the fire.  
  
"Now you stay here, I don't want you to catch pneumonia." Elrohir commanded.  
  
"No, I'm helping you; I won't stay here while you're all digging." Estel yelled. From where they were digging, Elladan, Glorfindel and Legolas all yelled back.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
Seeing that everybody was against him, Estel sat near the fire sulking.  
  
After Elrohir had prepared a tea for his brother and made sure that he was asleep, he went to help the others.  
  
*********  
  
It did not them take long to reached the outside. As soon as they had finished, Legolas went to see Estel. Soft moans were heard as he approached him. When he reached him to check his temperature, he found it way too high.  
  
Fortunately, it was the only thing wrong with him and it did not take them long to broke his fever. When he awoke, the four elves were seated around him.  
  
"Why are you all here, you should not stop digging just to watch me sleep." Estel said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"All is well little brother." Elladan said calmly. "We finish digging hours ago. But you gave us quite a scare with that fever of your."  
  
"Besides" Elrohir said seriously. "Even if we hadn't finish, we will still be by your side Estel. We'll always be there for you."  
  
"I know you will." Estel said, smiling warmly at his two brothers.  
  
"Now rest, we will set out at dawn." Glorfindel said at the young boy.  
  
"Funny how we desperately wanted to leave the cave, and now that we can, we're spending another night in it!" Estel said grinning before falling asleep.  
  
*********  
  
The morning after, Estel was feeling much better so they set out again. The weather had changed dramatically during the previous day and they were now able to ride their horses.  
  
A week after their confinement in the cave, they were now nearing the border of Mirkwood forest. All were now riding eagerly, because they now had only three days of travel before reaching Mirkwood's palace. Legolas was looking forward to see his father's reaction when they arrived a week in advance. But now that they were so close, things could not go wrong, could they......  
  
TBC 


	3. Revenge

WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Revenge  
  
When they reached the border of the forest the sun had just set so Legolas proposed them.  
  
"It would be best to wait for daylight before going into the forest. There are going to be fewer creatures roaming it during the days."  
  
"How long does it take to reach the Palace Legolas?" Estel asked.  
  
"Well, we should reach it by sundown tomorrow." Legolas answered. "But there is a path, it will only take a couple of hours to reach Mirkwood if we use it." He added.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were thrilled at the idea of a shortcut and all of them looked hopefully at Glorfindel.  
  
"Oh no we don't!" He said in a commanding tone. "I've heard of that path, its way too dangerous. We'll take the protected path to the palace." The fours groaned in disapproval but said nothing more.  
  
Soon they had set up their camp and they were all sitting around the fire reciting stories. Glorfindel even told them stories about Gondolin, which they appreciated greatly. It was not often that he spoke about it; the memories of his previous life still hurt him sometime. When he did though, they all listened to him eagerly.  
  
**********  
  
Not too far from there, a large band of orcs were waiting for their new captain, Vuurk to give them their command.  
  
"I know these elves, we tried to get them a while ago by shooting down the boy. But the two that are alike killed my entire band. I want revenge!!!" He yelled and the band roared in approval.  
  
"Now" He added. "If you attack the boy that is with them, they should both go to him, that is when you take one, only one, and then yell. When we have one, all fall back to our main camp." Once again the camp roared in approval and they set out for the attack.  
  
*********  
  
The spiders did not usually attack outside the forest but today, they would an exception. Two reasons motivated them, first; they had not had any "toys" for some time now and second; they had saw the prince just outside the border. And if they couldn't have him, there were other one with him that would do nicely. It was then that a dozen spiders left their nest to go get a new plaything.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was in the middle of telling the others how he had escaped one night to go hunt spiders when he heard the soft whisper of the trees.  
  
"Little Greenleaf, danger his coming your way, run little Greenleaf, run."  
  
Estel, having seen Legolas tensed asked him.  
  
"What his wrong Legolas?"  
  
Legolas got up and told them.  
  
"The trees speak of danger coming our way; we must be prepared for it."  
  
As soon as Legolas said that, they broke the camp and sent the horses a little far off. Then at least a hundred orcs arrived.  
  
**********  
  
At first, the orcs came in waves, so it easier to just shoot them. But they keep coming and coming so all of them unsheathed their swords while Legolas took out his long knives. Soon enough, they had been divided; Legolas and Glorfindel were in one part of the camp, while the twins and Estel were on the other.  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel were doing pretty good on their part and they tried as much as possible to stay near one another. Legolas looked in the direction of the forest and saw that no more orcs were coming which gave him a new vigor. They had nearly killed all the orcs that were attacking them when Legolas once again heard the trees whispering to him.  
  
"Be careful little Greenleaf, spiders are coming your way"  
  
Legolas turned to Glorfindel but he not had the chance tell him because they had already arrived.  
  
Legolas went to Glorfindel and on a common accord, they decided to fight the spiders where they were now and not let them advanced in their camp.  
  
On the other part of the camp, they too were fairing pretty good. The twin's hatred for them was multiplying their forces. There was also the fact that they tried as much as possible to kill every orcs that came to close to their brother. Estel's attacks were as fierce as any of the elves with him and he had now killed a good deal of these foul beasts.  
  
Somehow, an orc managed to sneak up on Estel and yanked his hair backward. Estel only managed to yelp in surprise before being forcefully push into a tree.  
  
The twins heard their brother yelp and turn around to see Estel leaning against a tree, unconscious, with orcs hovering way too close to him. So they both lunged at them.  
  
At their brother side, Elladan shook gently his brother to wake him while Elrohir was protecting them.  
  
When Estel opened his eyes, he saw Elladan's relived face turning into on of surprise then he fell asleep, the spiders drug making his full effect. Estel could only do a small cry when the spiders drag Elladan away.  
  
Elrohir, hearing his brother's cry, turned around and yelled Estel's name. Estel looked at his brother and his eyes grew wide when he saw an orc hit Elrohir to the side of the head. After that, the orcs left, with an unconscious Elrohir.  
  
"ELROHIR"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Trin for beta reading this chapter. 


	4. Whatever it takes, part 1

WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Glorfindel and Legolas had just killed the last spider when they heard Estel yell Elrohir's name and they both ran up to him. When they reached the camp, they immediately went to Estel's side. The boy was staring in the forest blankly, and he didn't even acknowledge the two elves presence. Even after trying to get his attention for several minutes, nothing happen.  
  
"What could be wrong with him Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"He seems in shock, and that really worries me since Elladan and Elrohir are no where to be seen." Glorfindel answered.  
  
At the mention of his brother's names, Estel snapped out of his catatonic state and said.  
  
"They're both gone because of me."  
  
"What are you speaking about Estel?" Legolas and Glorfindel asked simultaneously.  
  
Estel then told them everything that had happened. How he got thrown against a tree, when he woke up to see Elladan gat drug away by a spider and Elrohir taken by orcs seconds after.  
  
Anger could be seen in both Legolas and Glorfindel's face when Estel had finished his story.  
  
"Do not worry Estel; we are going to get them back." Glorfindel hissed.  
  
After a small deliberation, they decided that they would do far better if they split up. Glorfindel would go after Elladan and the spiders, Estel would go after Elrohir and the orcs while Legolas would take the short cut to the palace and get help. At first, Legolas had disagreed with that; he did not want to run while his friends lives were in the balance. But as Glorfindel had pointed out, they would probably need help, or at least healers. At this point, they were no denying the truth, Elladan and mostly Elrohir would not gat away unscathed.  
  
*********  
  
Estel's and the twins horses had took off when the battle begun, so he was now forced to track the orcs on foot. While it was a good thing for the tracking, he would have appreciated the horse's speed when he will fled with Elrohir.  
  
Estel could not get off his mind that it was all his fault." Had I been stronger and paid more attention, that blasted orc could not have snuck up on me. Because of my weakness, both my brothers could die. I could never live with the fact that they die because I was too weak."  
  
He instinctly touched his scar and suddenly, all became very clear to him. His brothers will always cared for him and always try to protect him no matter what. He should stop thinking less of himself and show them that he too cared about them. It was now his time to protect one of his brother and he will not failed him as long as he draw breath.  
  
He was nearing the orcs camp now, he could hear them. A powerful yell startled him. It was Elrohir.  
  
When Estel finally reached the camp, he took a minute to evaluate the situation. There was about thirty orcs, nothing he couldn't take care of, but when he saw his brother; his heart stopped.  
  
Elrohir was tied up against a tree, he had a long gash across the face, and his torso was full of whip marks. Estel was burning; they were all going to pay dearly for putting his brother in this situation. When he finally met his brother eyes, Elrohir mouthed.  
  
"Leave me Estel, save yourself."  
  
Estel gave him a look of "yeah right" and burst into the camp.  
  
**********  
  
Glorfindel had left the others and was now following the spiders tracks. From the news report that had reach Rivendell before they left, the spiders had a new nest not too far from the border. Since the tracks were hard to read, Glorfindel was heading there.  
  
He had decided to go after the spiders since he had had many dealings with them and he was the right person to go after them beside Legolas.  
  
He had known the twins since they were born and there is nothing that he wouldn't do to keep them from harm. He would even go into the deep of Mordor if needed be so a couple of dumb spiders wouldn't best him.  
  
When he finally reached the spiders nest, he was surprised to see that they were no spiders around but when he saw Elladan he understood. The younger elf was hanging from a tree branch, covered in spider treats except for his head, and he was not moving...  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was now riding through the short cut path, he knew the danger of using it but he did not care. Two of his friends lives were hanging in the balance so there was no thinking about it.  
  
After this one, Legolas had decided to take the twins and Estel in his home and they would not have any trip of any sort for at least a few years! Legolas was even sure that Elrond would approve of a rest from danger for his sons.  
  
Before the twins and Estel came along, Legolas had had only one big adventure and it was inside the border of his house. But with them, they had been up to Lorien, what would it be next time? Rohan, Gondor and perhaps Mordor!!! But, for them, he would do go anywhere if they asked it of him and without regards for his own health.  
  
Legolas was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't sensed darkness coming. His horse did though, and he panicked, throwing Legolas off of him and right into a tree. Legolas fall on the forest floor, unconscious. Because of his state, Legolas didn't hear the trees whispering urgently to him.  
  
"Wake up Little Greenleaf, wake up! Spiders are coming for you!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Trin for the beta reading of this chapter. 


	5. Whatever it Takes, part 2

A/N: This chapter follows the same timeline as chapter 4 but on the others point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Raniean and Trelan; I borrowed them from Cassia and Sio with their permission.  
  
WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Whatever it takes Part 2  
  
When Elrohir aroused, all memory came back to him. When Estel had yelled after waking up, Elrohir had only seen a glimpse of what had caused him to yell. His twin had been taken by spiders! Then his world went black. He knew now the reason; these blasted orcs had taken him. Whatever happens to him, he just wishes that his younger brother was all right.  
  
"Well, well. Elf boy is awake!" An orc said kicking Elrohir in the ribs.  
  
"Bring him before me." Vuurk commanded.  
  
Two orcs went beside Elrohir and grabbed each of his armsand drug him toward their captain. Elrohir would have resisted, but at this point it would do nothing except increase their anger toward him. Soon he was kneeling, against his will, before Vuurk.  
  
The first thing that the orc captain did was punch Elrohir on the jaw, splitting his lip. Elrohir wasn't prepared for it so he stumbled backward. But the two orcs had a tight grip on his arms so it did not fell completely.  
  
"You and your twin killed all of my company." Vuurk yelled, kicking him in the rib, causing Elrohir to double over, his breath taking out of in lungs because of the viciousness of the kick.  
  
When Elrohir look up again, he glared at the captain, hatred shunning in his eyes. But the orcs did not seem to mind, in fact he was grinning evilly at him.  
  
"The only thing that came out well of that attack was that I shot this petty human that you seem to care so much about."  
  
When Elrohir heard that, rage took over him and he lost it. He managed to get away of the grip of the two orcs and lunged at the captain. The captain was not prepared for that so they both fell on the ground. Before Elrohir had the time to do something more, an orc grip him by the hair and pull him out. He was once again held to the ground, but this time he was glaring dagger at the blasted captain.  
  
The captain got up, and took out a whip.  
  
"Tie him to a tree; we'll whip some sense into him."  
  
After being tied up, the captain began to whip Elrohir, while all the other orcs were cheering him on. Each strike was more painful then the other and Elrohir try as much as possible to not cry out because that was all they wanted and he would not give them that satisfaction. Try as he might, Elrohir could not hold out for long and a powerful, full of pain, yell got out of his lip. Satisfied, they stop whipping him and Elrohir lost consciousness.  
  
Elrohir forced himself to wake up; he did not want to be weak before these beasts. For the first time tonight, Elrohir could scan his surrounding. There was about thirty orcs in the camp and when he looked directly in front of him, he saw Estel. His brother was looking at him, hatred and anger was etching his every feature except for his eyes. Sorrow was flashing in his eyes because of Elrohir injuries.  
  
When Elrohir was sure that he could not be seen, he mouthed to his brother.  
  
"Leave me Estel, save yourself."  
  
Elrohir saw that Estel had absolutely no intention of going away, but on the contrary, he was preparing to launch himself in the camp. He did not like the idea of seeing his brother battling orcs while he himself was tie to the tree. But Estel inherit Elladan's stubbornness and there was no way that somebody could stop him from was he intended to do. All Elrohir could do was pray to the Valar the They help him when Estel suddenly jumped into the camp.  
  
***********  
  
Elladan awoke at the voice, well it rather sounded like a hiss, around him. Elladan look at what was speaking, it was the spiders! Elladan vaguely remembered feeling a sting right after waking Estel; it must have been these dreadful spiders. He listens closely to what they were saying and began to worry when he heard them speaking about the prince.  
  
"The prince took our path, he would make a nice addition to the one we just caught and beside, it was he that we wanted in the first place." The larger spider said and they took off.  
  
Elladan was hanging from the tree, covered in spider's tread, and so there was no way that he could get down. He could just hope that somebody would come before the spiders return.  
  
What was confusing is that the spiders said that Legolas was alone. They also said that he was on their path; they surely meant the short cut and Legolas had said that it should only be use in case of emergency. If Legolas was using it, it must mean that something had gone wrong. He then vaguely remembers his twin fighting way too much orcs at the same time.  
  
Elladan was now sure that all of it was his fault. He should have heard the spiders coming but when Estel was concerned, he took leave of his senses. He would do anything to protect his brothers and if that included being taken by spiders then so be it. He just hoped that everything was okay with all of them.  
  
Elladan was about to try and reach one of his weapons when he suddenly fell very tired. He fell asleep just as Glorfindel was entering the small clearing and hang there unmoving.  
  
*********  
  
Raniean and Trelan were riding on the "short cut" path, the one you take on only three occasions; a dare, an emergency or under the king's order. For them it was the latter. Legolas was supposed to arrive home during the week. Knowing that his friends and him seemed to attract problem, Thranduil had sent two of Legolas friends, who were also two of his best warrior, to wait for them at the border.  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting Estel." Trelan said. "We heard so much about him from Legolas that I feel that we know him already. And there are also the twins, once you get used to their mischievous nature, they are great people to be around." Raniean nodded in agreement.  
  
"I hope that they did not pass through Caradhras, we had report of the terrible weather up there in the last weeks." Raniean said concerned.  
  
"Then, knowing them, they surely did pass there since where there is trouble to be found, they'll be there too!" Trelan said grinning.  
  
They had been riding for an hour again when Raniean remarked.  
  
"Trelan, wait. Do you not find the forest too calm?  
  
Trelan stop and listen closely, Raniean was right, there was not a sound to be heard. And the trees, they seemed kind of anxious! Trelan then said.  
  
"Last time that happen, it was when Legolas had got lost in the forest and there had been..."  
  
"SPIDERS" They both yelled and urged their horses onward. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes of riding at full speed, they spotted Legolas. He was on the ground, unconscious, and six spiders were hovering around him...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: As usual, thanks to Trin for the beta reading of this chapter. 


	6. Rescue

*THANKS TO CATHY BEGNESS, THIS IS A  
  
NASTY CLIFFIE'S FREE CHAPTER*  
WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Rescue  
  
If you asked what happened when Estel barged into the orcs' camp neither Estel nor Elrohir could tell you. The latter was too worried for his brother to remember a thing and Estel was so enraged that the only thing he'll remember is that he did killed the orcs.  
  
The battle had not last long and none of the foul beats escaped Estel's murderous rage. His eyes, that had been full of pure hatred, had shown deep sorrow when he looked at Elrohir. After the battle, he immediately ran to his brother's side.  
  
"Elrohir" He whispered, relief evident in his voice.  
  
"You should not have come here, you could have been killed." Elrohir said.  
  
"Well, I was not." Estel said while cutting his brother's bonds. "Beside, had it been me instead of you, Elladan or you would have done the same."  
  
"It's not the same.."  
  
"Yes it is!" Estel said interrupting his brother, "If one of us go down, then so is the other two. I, for one, could not bear to loose either you."  
  
His brother was right, Elrohir could not bear to loose his twin and the grief that his human brother would cause him if he died would kill him instantly. So all he managed to answer to Estel was a small smile, which was difficult considering all the injury he had on his face. Estel smile back at him and asked.  
  
"Can you walk?" At Elrohir nodding, Estel added. "I'd liked to leave this camp at soon as possible and your injuries need treating."  
  
Elrohir got up but a powerful wave of dizziness caught him and he stumble onward. Estel caught him easily, but in the process, gripped his brother's bruised ribs and Elrohir yelled in pain.  
  
Estel hastily apologized and placed an arm around his brother.  
  
"Come now. I know where we should camp for the night."  
  
After an hour of slow and painful walking for Elrohir, they finally reached a small clearing. It was near the protected path so they would be safe there for a time.  
  
After having started a fire, Estel began to treat his brother's wounds. First he crushed some athelas' leaves that he always carried with him, in the boiling water. Elrohir had three broken ribs so Estel carefully bound them. He then took a piece of cloth and gently cleans the whipping mark that his brother had on his torso. Although Estel was quite gentle, Elrohir could not help but hissed in pain. The injuries on is face were not serious and would thankfully leave no scar. Estel could not help but feel guilty about his brother's predicament.  
  
Elrohir was now sitting carefully against a tree and had to strain his ears to hear what Estel whispered to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Elrohir"  
  
"What for brother?" Elrohir asked totally confused.  
  
"You got caught because I was too weak to protect myself." He answered, unshed tears shinning in his eyes.  
  
Elrohir got up, mindless of his injuries, and went beside his younger brother. He put an arm around his shoulders and said.  
  
"Now brother, I thought we had settled that earlier. And you are not weak, a weak would not have rescue me." When Estel slightly nodded, Elrohir added.  
  
"It was I who was not strong enough and because of it I put your life in danger twice tonight." At this, Estel protested vigorously and Elrohir could not help but agree with him.  
  
"I was afraid Estel" He said in a small voice. "When I woke up in that camp, I didn't know what had happened to the four of you. I thought that I was alone and the frightening me."  
  
"Oh brother you are never alone" Estel said hugging his brother.  
  
It was like that that they spent the night; the two of them looked in a brotherly embrace.  
  
**********  
  
Glorfindel was grief stricken; he could not believe that he had failed his dearest friend. He had arrived too late and now Elladan was dead. A soft moan jerked him out of his thoughts, it was Elladan!  
  
"Thanks the Valar, he is alive." Glorfindel exclaimed.  
  
But now, he had to get him down, and that would be a great challenge. He couldn't cut the silk at the branch because then Elladan would fall to the ground. He couldn't catch him while being in the branch because Elladan was covered in silk so it would drag him down as well. His only option was too shot the silk from below Elladan and catch him as he fall. Glorfindel went before Elladan and told him.  
  
"Elladan, listen to me. I will shot the silk and catch you as you fall Do you trust me to do this? When Elladan nodded Glorfindel went below him end shot.  
  
It was a perfect shot and soon Glorfindel was down on his knees, holding Elladan in his arms. He placed the young one down and took out his small dagger. He then proceeds to cut the spiders' silk, careful enough to not cut Elladan. Once he had freed him, he bound the wound on his shoulder, where the spider had injected his poison.  
  
After being treated, Elladan asked.  
  
"What happened to my brothers Glorfindel?"  
  
Glorfindel didn't know what to tell him, but finally settled to tell him the truth. He told him all that had happened since he had been drag by the spiders. When he finished, Elladan had his fist clenched and his eyes were full of rage. Before Elladan could say anything, Glorfindel said.  
  
"We will not do after them; in your condition it would not be safe. You have to be treat for the poison. We will take the short cut and go immediately to the palace."  
  
"No!" Elladan yelled. "They need me, I'm going after them."  
  
"Elladan" Glorfindel said. "Estel will find your twin, do you not trust him?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But who can protect them when I'm no there?" He asked his voice broking.  
  
"We all trained Estel, so we know he knows how to take care of himself and Elrohir is very strong, they'll both be all right. They'll protect each other." Glorfindel said fondly. "And you won't loose a brother anytime soon" He added, answering to Elladan's fear.  
  
"You are right as always Glorfindel. Now let get going now." Glorfindel nodded and they were off.  
  
*********  
  
Raniean and Trelan had not lost a second and soon four spiders lay dead on the ground. With an unspoken command, Trelan went to Legolas' side while Raniean lured the other two spiders after him.  
  
Trelan had just wake Legolas when he yelp in pain, a spider had strike him in the back. Raniean easily killed it and went to his friends' side.  
  
"Legolas are you okay?' They both asked.  
  
"Of course, only a bump in the head. My horse got spooked and threw me off. Thanks for your help with the spiders" He said smilling at them both. After treating Trelan, Legolas told them what happen at the border. Raniean and Trelan were outraged and both proposed to help.  
  
"Raniean, you will come with me, we can both mount your horse I supposed?" Raniean nodded.  
  
"You Trelan, are going back to the palace. Tell my father what happen and tell him to send a healer. We will regroup at the small clearing near the Enchanted River." Trelan nodded.  
  
After that, they parted way. Legolas and Raniean after the missing one while Trelan raced back to the palace.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Trin for the beta reading of this story. 


	7. Déjà vu

WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Déjà vu  
  
Trelan had never ridden as hard as he did now and an hour after leaving his two friends, he had reached the Palace. He ran into it and barged into the throne room, thought of court behavior totally forgotten.  
  
"TRELAN, what is the meaning of this?" The King yelled at the young warrior's impudence.  
  
"I'm sorry my King" He said bowing his head. "But the sons of Elrond are in grave danger!"  
  
"WHAT? Explain yourself!" The King yelled, this time more out of concern then anger.  
  
During Trelan's story, Thranduil's anger had build until his knuckles were all white from gripping his throne. After Trelan had finished, Thranduil immediately ordered that ten warriors and his best healer be sent to the clearing near the Enchanted River.  
  
"Trelan, I want to thank you for saving my son's life" The King said whole heartedly. "Now, go see the healer, I will send word to you if news comes to me"  
  
"Thank you my King." Trelan said bowing then left to go to the healing ward. Had it been anybody except the King, Trelan would have yelled at him that he should not care about his little scratch. But it would have been a bad idea to make a scene with the King when he was in this state of mind.  
  
Mere minutes after the warriors left, Glorfindel came walking through the gate. Elladan safely cradled in his arms, the poison having once again taken effect.  
  
After leaving Elladan to the healer, Glorfindel went to speak with Thranduil. Both of them skipped the formalities and Thranduil asked, "Glorfindel what happen?"  
  
"When we reached the border, Legolas said that it would be best the wait until dawn to cross it. An hour after, Legolas received a warning from the trees that danger was coming. Minutes after, orcs came running from the forest and attacked us. All was going well until the spiders came. Legolas and I went to kill them before they reached the camp. After disposing of them, we heard Estel yell his brother's name and we immediately ran toward him. When we arrived, Estel was in shock. After snapping out of it, he told us that Elladan had been dragged away by the spiders and that Elrohir had been taken by orcs. We decided to split up, I went after Elladan, Estel after Elrohir and Legolas took the shortcut to come here."  
  
"That was the best thing to do Glorfindel." The King said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I shouldn't have sent Estel after the orcs. Elrond sent me with them to protect them and I couldn't do it, it's all my fault," Glorfindel said.  
  
"No it's not," Thranduil said sympathetically. "You could not protect them all at once. From what I've heard, young Estel is quite a warrior; he'll be able to help his brother."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at the King and nodded his head in thanks. After that, they both went to see Elladan who had just woken up.  
  
The first thing that Elladan did after waking up was demand that he could get up to go get his brothers. Both Glorfindel and Thranduil yelled in unison.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT"  
  
*********  
  
Elrohir and Estel had woken up with the dawn. Before leaving camp, Estel had given his brother something for the pain. It was the best he could do before they reached the palace and the sooner the better since Elrohir was in an extreme amount of pain.  
  
There was only one problem though; the quickest way to get there was by crossing the Enchanted River. They decided that they should try that way regardless of the danger, because the river was near the protected path, so they should not have trouble. How wrong they were.  
  
*********  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the river. There were two trees, one on each side, that formed an arch. The only way to cross the river was by climbing on the tree and jumping to the other that was on the other side. Estel decided to go before Elrohir so he could help him on the other side.  
  
When Estel reached the other side, he motioned to Elrohir to come. But before Elrohir could move, two arrows whizzed past Estel and embed themselves in Elrohir's right shoulder and left side. He fell to his knees, a shocked _expression on his face. But what happen next was way more shocking.  
  
When Elrohir fell, time stopped for Estel so he didn't hear two orcs sneaking up on him. Both grabbed him and Estel only realized what was happening when he was kneeling before the only orc that had escape his wraith earlier.....Vuurk.  
  
"Well, the elf's pet is back." Vuurk snarled at him.  
  
Estel knew who this was; it was the one that had taken Elrohir captive. Estel was glaring at him while mentally cursing himself for forgetting to kill that beast in the camp earlier. He struggles to get free of the orcs' grip, prepared to kill the monster before him with his bare hand. However, Vuurk saw that look on his face and whipped him across the face which caused Estel to yell in pain. After that, he took a bow and got ready to shoot him.  
  
Elrohir saw all of that and whispered quietly trough his tears.  
  
"I have failed you just as I have failed your father."  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were battling orcs with the dunedains. A couple of weeks ago, Arathorn had asked them to join him and the others. The orcs attacking them closer and closer to their camp and they had to defeat them before they actually reached it.  
  
These blasted beasts had found a way to their camp and had killed nearly every inhabitant there. When the twins and Arathorn arrived, they found Gilrean dead. Under her was Aragorn, cradled safely in her arms. Even after death she was still protecting him. Arathorn picked up his child, crying softly for the death of his wife. The twins were too enraged at this sight and none of them heard the orc's arrow until it was too late. Arathorn fell to his knee, the arrow embed near his heart. Before dying, he managed to hand his child to Elrohir and said before drawing his last breath.  
  
"Protect him."  
  
~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Before Elrohir gave in to the shadow that threaten to take him, a faint glimmer of hope could be seen in his eyes, for he saw Legolas and Raniean charging the orcs that were holding Estel.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Eleni for the beta reading of this chapter and to Trin who help me with my evil writer block. 


	8. Brothers

WOE AND WORRY  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Brothers  
  
Legolas and Raniean had managed to rescue Estel before Vuurk shot him. The young boy had recovered completely, except for a thin scar across his left cheek. For Elrohir, it was another thing though. After three days, the healers had finally managed to bring him back into the light. But, even after a week, he had not yet awakened.  
  
Elladan and Estel never left his side. They slept rarely and in turn. They didn't eat and you could see their extreme weariness in their eyes. Both of them wore an _expression of great sorrow and their eyes didn't have the spark of life that usually flashed in them.  
  
Many had tried to coax them out but were met with an icy refusal from the two brothers. Even Thranduil had tried and it had not been pretty. Elladan and the King had argued for about an hour and the argument had finished when Elladan had thrown a vase at him and Thranduil had storm out of the room, muttering about banning them from Mirkwood. In fact, the king was not really angry, he understood the twin's and human's despair and sorrow, but when Elladan yelled at him, he just lost his temper. Once Elrohir is okay, he would have a long talk with Elladan. He couldn't have it now since Elladan and Estel had barricaded themselves in Elrohir's room and only let in the healers. It was a miracle that nobody had complained about them, but the Mirkwood elves had a great respect for the sons of Elrond and they knew that everything would return to normal once Elrohir wakes up. The sooner the better though.  
  
**********  
  
Estel and Elladan where arguing again about whose fault it was that Elrohir got hurt, both claiming that it was them. Their banter stopped when they heard a soft moan coming from Elrohir.  
  
"I must be dead, if my brothers have both became the orcs that shot me." Elrohir said, his voice sounding a little hoarse.  
  
"ELROHIR!" Came the reply as both Elladan and Estel hugged their brother tightly but carefully enough as to not hurt him.  
  
After bringing him a glass of water that Elrohir graciously accepted, he asked before they had the chance talk, "Estel, how are you?"  
  
"HOW I AM, you just spend a week sleeping and you ask how I am?", Estel answered in mock anger while Elladan nodded at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine; one week was enough time for me to recover." Elrohir said while flashing a sleepy grin. "Now, tell me what happened since I blacked out."  
  
"I would be better fit to answer that." Legolas said entering the room.  
  
Seeing the confused look on the three brother's faces made him chuckled and he answer their unspoken question.  
  
"I'm very happy to see you well again Elrohir. During the week, your brothers have been quite overprotective of you. They stayed at your side all the time and they nearly decapitated everybody that entered the room and that includes throwing a vase at my father." Legolas paused to look at the guilty faces of Elladan and Estel while Elrohir was glaring at them. "So my father had a servant posted outside the room and when he heard you cry, he ran to me and here I am." Legolas finished, bowing at them.  
  
~~~A week before~~~  
  
Raniean and Legolas had ridden as fast as they could without over tiring the horse. They had nearly reached the Enchanted River when they heard Estel's piercing yell. They immediately dismounted and ran as quickly and stealthly as they could.  
  
When they reached the clearing, they saw an orc about to shoot Estel who was kneeling on the ground. Without thinking twice, Legolas took his bow and shot him, killing the thing instantly. After, Raniean and him charged at the orcs and it only took them a couple of minutes to dispose of the beasts.  
  
Legolas went to Estel side and asked, "Are you all right mellon nin?" Legolas asked, both concernd and relieved.  
  
"I'm..I'm...ELROHIR!!" He yelled when he saw his brother lying limp on the other side of the river.  
  
The three of them crossed it rapidly and went to their fallen friend. Raniean checked his pulse and was overjoyed when he found a weak but steady one. They all began to try and stop the bleeding from his two arrow wounds. Estel was muttering "I'm so sorry" and "all my fault" all over again while treating his brother.  
  
They were so glad when the warrior finally arrived along with a healer. The healer managed to stop the bleeding and they made a stretcher to take Elrohir back. They sent a rider ahead to have everything prepared when they arrived.  
  
When they arrived, Thranduil, Glorfindel, Elladan and Trelan were already waiting for them. When Elladan saw his twin, all his strength left him and he would have fallen if Trelan hadn't caught him. When Estel saw him, he ran to him and threw himself in his waiting arm. He kept saying through his tears, "All my fault, he may die and its all my fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir was about to say something when Thranduil, along with a healer, entered the room.  
  
"Estel, Elladan, now that your brother is awake, would you care to leave and let the healer do his job." Both Elladan and Estel stood up, wearing similarly guilty and embarrassed faces.  
  
"Elladan, I would like to have a word with you before you go and REST." Thranduil said exiting the room.  
  
"I'm sorry King Thranduil; I didn't mean to be that harsh toward you." Elladan said truthfully.  
  
"I know Elladan and I'm not angry with you. I would have acted the same way if I had been in your position. But always know that my realm will always be open to you and your brothers, if you ever need help," the king said smiling fondly at Elladan. "Now, your brother and you should go rest because we have a wedding to attend TOMORROW," He added a little loudly, knowing perfectly well that Legolas and Estel were eavesdropping. He chuckled lightly when he heard Legolas groan.  
  
*********  
  
The wedding had been beautiful and even Legolas managed to have fun in it. Elrohir had been allowed to come for a little time, he was looking as fine as he should but his brothers were looking like ringwraiths. The lack of food and sleep finally caught up with them. But despite their extreme weariness, they both stood at their brother's side and it would be like that for a very long time.  
The End  
  
A/N: This is it! The fourth part of the Following an Oath series is over! Thanks to Eleni and Trin for the beta reading of this chapter. Here is the big line for the fifth part.  
  
Dilemma  
  
Legolas is poisoned after what should have been like a simple hunt. When they received word from somebody saying that it must be Aragorn alone that goes to find the antidote, Aragorn leave, not caring if it's a trap or not. Then Aragorn disappears, and to have him back Elrond must give his most precious possession.....Vilya. 


End file.
